


Scandals and Strippers

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where the Waynes never died, Bruce is every bit the playboy, Oliver Queen is a director of his own porn studio, and the Titans are the biggest thing since Bacchanalian Orgies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The lights are dim.

The room is dark.

Red spots cycle and turn, searching for a subject.

The air is hot.

The noise is loud.

A spotlight hits him straight on, center-stage.

Dick smiles.

_Show time._


	2. Chapter One

“I don’t know, Ollie. This isn’t quite what I had in mind when you said ‘out on the town’.”

Oliver Queen laughed boisterously, clapping Bruce on the back. “Oh ho ho, Bruce, m’boy, you need to learn how to get out from mommy and daddy’s Puritan shadow. Live a little!”

He slung his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “Besides, you know my clubs are the best around.”

Smiling slightly, Bruce let himself be led up to the door. The bouncer cracked a smile at some awful joke Ollie made and let them in. The pretty girl at the bar led them to a reserved table right in front of the main stage. After they gave her their drink orders, Bruce leaned over to Ollie.

“So, what am I looking for, again?”

“You’ll see, Bruce,” Ollie shouted, barely audible over the booming music. A very built arm set down their drinks and Ollie slid his hand up to the bicep. “Well, hello, beautiful.” Bruce followed Ollie’s gaze.

A muscular–and barely dressed–redhead man smirked at them and cocked a hip.

“Buy me a drink?” he said, resisting the playful tugs Ollie was giving him.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a kiss and it’s yours.” The young man smiled and allowed Ollie to pull him down. Bruce looked away, suddenly very interested in the empty stage. When they finally broke the kiss, Ollie slapped the redhead on the ass and sent him on his way to the bar.

“So...who’s that?” Bruce asked.

“Him?” Ollie yelled, jerking his thumb in the direction fo the bar. “That’s Roy. One’a my Titans. Hot shit, ain’t he?” Bruce nodded noncommitally.

Roy swung into the seat next to Ollie, drink in hand.

“Hey there, tiger.” He pulled Ollie around to kiss him, this time on _his_ terms.

“So,” Roy began, breaking the kiss and indicating Bruce with his glass, “who’s that?”

Ollie barked out a laugh and clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

“This is Bruce Wayne, good friend and lonely birthday boy.” He leaned in to Roy, conspiratorially stage-whispering, “I thought I’d give him the Bird.”

Roy leaned forward, looking Bruce over appraisingly. “Yeah, he’ll like him.”

Bruce wasn’t sure what “he” Roy was referring to.

Suddenly, the music that had been blasting through the club stopped. A booming voice came over the speakers.

 _And now,_ The Emerald Arrow _is thrilled to announce the return of one of our very own Titans. The Golden Boy in red and green; that free,_ flexible, _flyer; fearless, effusive, full of grace. Sit back,_ relax, _as we present, for your pleasure, the one, the only Robin, the Hunk Wonder!_

The club erupted in cheers and cat-calls as the lights went completely out. A white spotlight hit the stage, shining off the pole in the center. The first strains of a song began playing. Slowly descending from the ceiling came a green pixie boot which lead up to a toned leg, to a firm, round ass, to a strong torso, and finally revealing a beautiful masked face. The young man landed in the splits, winking at the audience.

“Hi there.”

He rose, twirling and dancing around the pole. The club roared, people throwing money at the stage. He let his vest drop, tossing it offstage. Bending backwards, he focused on Bruce.

“Hey. How _you_ feeling?”

Bruce just stared. Dear god, the boy was flexible! He’d never seen anyone like him.

Robin pulled himself into a handstand. “You should see me in bed.”

He laughed brightly and did a back-flip to stand, landing perfectly in front of the pole. He moved with the music, caressing the pole like a lover. Somewhere along the way, Robin removed his shoes, leaving only the mask and the sparkly panties. He dropped to his knees in front of Bruce, hooking his thumbs in the band.

“Wanna help?”

Bruce’s hands jerked forward, itching to touch that fabric, that skin. He stopped just above Robin’s thighs.

“Go on,” Robin urged. “You can touch me.”

Bruce ran his hands lightly up Robin’s thighs, up the smooth fabric, up to Robin’s hands. The young man nodded and put his hands over Bruce’s, pulling down, down,

down.

Ollie’s hand plopped over Robin’s crotch, stopping their movement.

“Hey there, boys,” he said, grinning. “Let’s not reveal _all_ your secrets, huh?”

Robin grinned and pulled the panties up. “Sorry, honey,” he said, brushing Bruce’s cheek. “Maybe later.”

Robin rose and continued his dance. Bills littered the stage and found their way into his hot pants. Finally, beautifully, he finished his act, gracefully gathering up his tips and vanishing offstage.

“Well, Brucie boy?” Ollie leaned into him. “Whaddya think?”

“He’s _gorgeous_ ,” Bruce said breathily.

“He’s yours if you want him.”

“Mine...? Ollie, you shouldn’t have!”

“Hey,” Ollie said, clapping him into a hug, “what’re pals for?”

Bruce laughed slightly, relaxing back into his seat. He jumped as someone touched his shoulder.

“Miss me?” Robin slid into the seat next to Bruce, kissing his cheek. Bruce put his arm around Robin’s waist.

“You were beautiful up there.”

“I hope I’m still beautiful down here,” Robin teased.

Roy set a drink down in front of Robin and kissed him passionately, eliciting a few wolf whistles from the patrons. Bruce looked away out of habit, but tightened his grip on Robin. Roy went back to Ollie and Robin leaned into Bruce, smiling brightly.

“So what’s _your_ name?”

“Bruce. What’s _yours_?”

“Dick.”

Bruce stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Dick laughed.

“I know it gets to the point, but I _swear_ that’s my name.” He smiled. “My parents were old fashioned.”

“Dickie here’s my big star,” Ollie said. “He can do things that you can only _dream_ of, Brucie boy.”

“You’re always so generous, Ollie,” Dick said. He turned back to Bruce. “I promise I’ll be a good present.”

Bruce leaned into him. “One I don’t want to wait to unwrap.”

Something jingled in the corner of his eye and Bruce turned. Ollie shook a set of keys in Bruce’s face.

“The suite’s ready and waiting when you are.”

Dick smirked and grabbed the keys, pulling on Bruce’s collar as he stood.

“C’mon,” he purred. “I wanna show you what I can _really_ do.”

Ollie swatted Bruce on the butt as Dick led him away.

“Roy, m’boy,” he said, pulling the redhead close to him and resting his head on his shoulder, “I am _too_ generous for my own good.”


End file.
